<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Невилл Лонгботтом, Истинный Гриффиндорец, видавший всякое дерьмо by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220334">Невилл Лонгботтом, Истинный Гриффиндорец, видавший всякое дерьмо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Невилл надеялся, что Шляпа отправит его в Хаффлпафф. Не тут-то было!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Невилл Лонгботтом, Истинный Гриффиндорец, видавший всякое дерьмо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ООС некоторых персонажей, ООС мандрагор, жестокое обращение со змеями</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <a id="more1" name="more1"></a>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Невилл Долгопупс: Это неважно, что Гарри умер.&lt;...&gt; Люди умирают каждый день!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Давайте остановимся на секунду. Да, вот здесь; в момент, когда Невилл Лонгботтом совершает свой величайший подвиг.<br/><br/>Мы можем видеть, как сверкает меч в его руках, высоко занесенных над головой. Правая нога Невилла, в ботинке с развязавшимся шнурком, застыла в воздухе — словно он хочет дать змее хорошего пинка, прежде, чем порубить ее на суши. Другая нога надежно уперлась в землю, подняв маленькое облачко пыли — и в этом облачке мы можем различить героическую, мускулистую лодыжку, торчащую из разорванной брючины.<br/><br/>Все его (сексуальное, не по годам развитое) тело изогнулось в причудливой позе, которую принимают только гипсовые мужчины в музеях. Его глаза выпучены, а рот широко разверзнут в пронзительном вопле, и мы видим крохотные капельки слюны, висящие в воздухе. По широкому лбу Невилла стекает струйка крови, а волосы встали дыбом, и, очевидно, на подбородке клочки щетины (что выглядит странным образом возбуждающим).<br/><br/>Невилл Лонгботтом похож на человека, который давно не пил чай с ромашкой; на безумца, на машину для убийств.<br/><br/>Он даже не позаботился снять с себя пылающую шляпу.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Вернемся назад, чтобы прояснить пару моментов.<br/><br/>Невиллу пять, и он вместе со своей кузиной Труди копает канаву под кустом ракитника. К копанию канав у Невилла особого таланта нет, и Труди этим недовольна. Можно заметить, как она лупит Невилла по макушке ярким пластмассовым совком. Снова и снова, пока совок не ломается и Труди не начинает громко рыдать.<br/><br/>Невилл извиняется. Ему очень неловко.<br/><br/>Что-то, что мы должны знать о Невилле: с юных лет он выбрал для себя путь Мирного Воина.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Невиллу семь, и он ведет себя, как сквиб.<br/><br/>Вся семья надеется, что его магические способности еще проснутся. Может, его слишком часто били по голове? Или его мать пила мало фолиевой кислоты, пока вынашивала Невилла? Ни крупинки, ни крохи волшебства, хотя нельзя сказать, что он не пытался.<br/><br/>Невилл знает, что быть волшебником — рисковое дело. Вместо вечерних сказок бабуля Августа рассказывает ему, как героически сошли с ума под пытками оба его родителя.<br/><br/>В глубине души Невилл робко надеется, что волшебство обойдет его стороной. Он хочет прожить тихую, долгую жизнь, желательно в своем уме, спасибо.<br/><br/>Дядя Элджи пару раз пытается его утопить, стреляет в него из ракетницы, а потом выкидывает из окна, и инстинкт самосохранения Невилла не знает, в какую сторону работать. В конечном итоге, Невилл падает из окошка и отлетает от земли, словно каучуковый мяч. Как дрессированный хомяк, он взмывает высоко в небо, наслаждается полетом и тихо хнычет себе под нос.<br/><br/>Спустя пару лет сова приносит ему письмо из Хогвартса.<br/><br/>Все безумно счастливы. Эта семейка точно хочет от него избавиться.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Невилл твердо решает учиться себе и не впутываться ни в какие неприятности. Как знать? Может, он найдет себе добрых друзей в новой школе, но даже если все его будут просто игнорировать, это ничего.<br/><br/>У него круглая голова, торчащие зубы и жаба в качестве фамилиара (жаба, да Мерлин мой! С тем же успехом бабушка могла купить ему таракана или палтуса, это бы точно так же придало ему популярности).<br/><br/>Ни малейшего шанса.<br/><br/>В Хогвартс-экспрессе Невилл забивается в самый дальний угол самого дальнего купе. Его жаба моментально сбегает, и какая-то девчонка с торчащими волосами тут же громко обвиняет в похищении двух самых крупных и устрашающих первокурсников в поезде.<br/><br/>«Ничего страшного», — тихо бормочет Невилл, в глубине души надеясь, что жаба сдохнет где-нибудь на полпути в Шотландию, под тележкой со сладостями. Девчонка волочет его за собой по всему поезду, требуя возмездия, справедливости и хорошей взбучки. Весь поезд стоит на ушах, и Невилл может только жалко улыбаться.<br/><br/>— Спасибо, — бормочет он, когда Гермиона возвращает ему фамилиара.<br/><br/>Хогвартс выглядит безопасным, славным местом. Под проливным дождем их сажают в хлипкие лодчонки, которые скользят по темному-темному озеру, и правит лодкой Невилла зловещий великан.<br/><br/>— Не стоит переживать, — грохочет великан, отбиваясь веслом от огромного щупальца, что высунулось из воды.<br/><br/>Невилл держится за свою (отвратительно невредимую) жабу, потому что больше не за что в этом изменчивом мире.<br/><br/>В замке привидения, доспехи с холодным оружием и завхоз, и Невилл не знает даже, что его пугает больше.<br/><br/>Директор произносит бодрую речь о том, что в некоторых частях замка их поджидают смертельные опасности, так что лучше туда не ходить; как и в Запретный лес, ну разве что если вам назначат отработку.<br/><br/>Невилл умоляет Шляпу отправить его в Хаффлпаф, потому что, да Мерлин мой, он просто хочет как-нибудь выжить в этом месте.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Гриффиндор полностью ему подходит. Это факультет для шумных, бесшабашных, смелых людей, которые ищут неприятностей. Конечно, он вписывается идеально: застенчивый и бормочущий, мечтающий о спокойной жизни.<br/><br/>В Гриффиндоре ему очень нравится. Все ребята просто отличные. Конечно, иногда в их гостиной гремят взрывы, случаются дуэли, а еще близнецы Уизли тестируют на Невилле рвотные батончики, но он только рад помочь. Это звучит довольно весело, верно? Такие рвотные, м-м-м.<br/><br/>Невилл очень старается никого не раздражать, но его котлы взрываются, а профессор Снейп немного нервный.<br/><br/>Слизеринцы тоже нервные, и знают на удивление много боевых заклинаний, которые можно наложить на круглоголового первокурсника. Зато в лазарете можно спокойно почитать, и Невилл, по крайней мере, помнит туда дорогу. Замок огромный, и большую часть времени Невилл бродит где-то между восточной лестницей и западным коридором, безнадежно взывая о помощи; откликается обычно только Пивз, роняя на Невилла горящие факелы.<br/><br/>Бабушка присылает Невиллу напоминалку, чтобы он был внимательней. Это хороший подарок, если бы Невилл еще помнил, где ее оставил.<br/><br/>Гермиона очень добра к нему. Она все время садится рядом с ним на уроках и громко объясняет, что он делает неправильно, так что все профессора уже в курсе, до чего плохо дело. В свободное время Гермиона заставляет его ходить в библиотеку и писать дополнительные работы (которые, собственно, ни один профессор не задавал и вряд ли кто-то станет проверять). Они отлично проводят время, и, когда в школе объявляется тролль, Невилл почти не хочет, чтобы Гермиона была съедена.<br/><br/>Гарри и Рон тоже очень даже ничего. Большая честь жить с Гарри Поттером в одной спальне. Дядюшка Элджи был в восторге и требовал взять автограф. «Большая честь жить с Гарри Поттером в одной спальне!» — написал дядя. И Невилл прекрасно это понимает. Просыпаясь по ночам от жутких криков Гарри, он благодарит вселенную за такое соседство.<br/><br/>Год подходит к концу, Гриффиндор вряд ли выиграет кубок — что к лучшему, ведь слизеринцы обещали не бить Невилла, если он продолжит терять баллы на зельеварении. Он старается изо всех сил.<br/><br/>Однажды ночью он спускается в гостиную, чтобы выпить воды, и натыкается на Золотое Трио.<br/><br/>Гермиона Грейнджер наставляет на него свою палочку.<br/><br/>— Лучше не стой у нас на пути, Невилл, — говорит она.<br/><br/>— Я просто шел мимо, — лепечет Невилл в ответ.<br/><br/>— Ты не можешь нас остановить, — наседает Гермиона, и на конце ее палочки вспыхивают искры.<br/><br/>— Я даже не...<br/><br/>— За Англию! За корону! — кричит эта безумная, прежде чем оглушить его.<br/><br/>За это Дамблдор награждает Невилла десятью баллами, и Гриффиндор получает кубок.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Второй курс проходит лучше, чем первый. Невилл почти запоминает расположение коридоров и лестниц, прежде чем они все меняются местами. Это не так уж важно; все равно Невилл предпочитает проводить время в спальне, чтобы не пасть жертвой чудовищного монстра из Тайной комнаты. Все эти кровавые надписи на стенах немного его нервируют.<br/><br/>На Рождество дядюшка Элджи спрашивает, удалось ли Невиллу уже подружиться с Гарри Поттером, ну или хоть с кем-нибудь.<br/><br/>— Конечно, дядя, — с полным ртом картошки отвечает Невилл. У него наладились доверительные отношения с мандрагорами. Одинокими вечерами он иногда посещает теплицу и проводит много времени, копаясь в земле. Полные боли вопли этих растений откликаются чем-то в его душе. Возможно, мандрагоры делают его чуть ближе к родителям.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Весь третий курс Невилл посвящает попыткам улучшить отношения с профессором Снейпом.<br/><br/>— Я знаю, что я полное расстройство, сэр. Но сэр, я стараюсь, сэр, изо всех сил. Сэр, — репетирует Невилл перед зеркалом. Вряд ли он решится выговорить это перед лицом смерти, то есть Снейпа.<br/><br/>К счастью, есть преподаватели, которые верят в его способности. Профессор Люпин считает, что Невилл справится с любым сложным заданием (не то что бы Невилл вызывался добровольцем). Когда Невиллу удается победить боггарта, это становится известно всей школе.<br/><br/>В первую очередь, профессору Снейпу, сэру.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Невилл безумно благодарен судьбе, что его имя не выпало из Кубка Огня на четвертом курсе. Он спокойно занимается своими делами, прилежно учится, посещает лекции безумного садиста, что любит пытать пауков, и хорошо проводит время. Он живет весь год в такой эйфории, что практически не замечает уверений Гарри Поттера, будто Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть возродился и идет за ними, и все они скоро умрут.<br/><br/>Возможно, он вступает в стадию отрицания.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Люди, которые до полного помешательства замучили его родителей, теперь на свободе. Невилл узнает это из газет, за завтраком в Большом зале. Это плохая новость. Но есть и хорошая — возможно, вскоре Невилл осмелится взять у Гарри автограф для дяди Элджи. Похоже, они с Гарри становятся друзьями. По крайней мере, Гарри познакомился с его родителями, а это большой шаг в любых отношениях.<br/><br/>Невилл задается вопросом, будет ли его навещать кто-нибудь, если Лестрейнджи доберутся до него и сведут с ума чудовищными болезненными проклятьями. Он не решается спросить у своих новых друзей.<br/><br/>Тем не менее, его принимают в клуб. Это важная часть школьной жизни — состоять в каком-либо сообществе. И, конечно, Невилл просто счастлив быть частью этого. Конечно, он бы предпочел состоять в чем-то не противозаконном, в чем-то, из-за чего тебя не могут исключить из школы или отдать на съедение плотоядным котятам в кабинете Амбридж, но все равно. Чудненько.<br/><br/>Гарри тренирует их, чтобы они смогли защитить себя во время войны. Гарри уверен, что всем им предстоит сражаться со злом. Со взрослыми, опытными темными волшебниками. Разумеется, та пара заклятий, которые они разучили в Выручай-комнате, гарантирует их полную безопасность. Не о чем тут переживать.<br/><br/>Невилл не вполне понимает, что вообще происходит. Он узнает, что состоит в Армии Дамблдора, когда приходит пропустить стаканчик ромашкового чая в жуткий трактир в Хогсмиде, ведь его друзья пригласили! Не так-то часто это происходит. Но там затевается революция, и Гарри говорит очень уверенно, так что Невиллу остается лишь кивать и соглашаться. И вот уже бац! Он вне закона, и Инспекционная Дружина идет по пятам. Затем Гарри зачем-то зовет всех в Запретный лес, где бушуют кентавры, оборотни, маньяки и прочая жуть; запрыгнув на дохлых невидимых коней, которые выглядят как вестники смерти (если верить картинкам в учебнике), они летят в Министерство Магии (пропуская смехотворно много важных уроков), а там незаконно проникают в самый тайный и запретный отдел, который буквально называется Отделом Тайн, и на всех дверях огромные таблички «ВХОД ВОСПРЕЩЕН», и конечно, они идут прямо туда.<br/><br/>А потом — ну конечно же, как увлекательно — на них действительно нападают взрослые, опытные темные маги, а в голове у Невилла одна Таранталлегра, и это совсем не помогает защититься от летающих мозгов, которые почему-то на стороне Пожирателей.<br/><br/>Так что Невилл просто бежит, и кричит, и пуляет во все стороны нелепыми заклинаниями, и совершенно случайно уничтожает абсолютно все Маховики Времени в Магической Британии (Бабуля всегда говорила, что он — как слон в посудной лавке), и уж конечно, теперь его посадят в Азкабан до конца его дней, но там, по крайней мере, больше нет Пожирателей, так что это звучит как заманчивое предложение.<br/><br/>А потом Беллатриса Лестрейндж хватает его. И Невилл умоляет спасти его. Он выражает свое желание довольно очевидным способом:<br/><br/>— Гарри, беги! Спасайся!!! Брось меня!..<br/><br/>А потом приходит Дамблдор, и все заканчивается.<br/><br/>Бабушка очень гордится им. Она говорит, Невилл теперь действительно похож на своего отца. В последний раз, когда Невилл с ним виделся, Фрэнк упал с кровати и забыл, как залезть обратно.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>На шестом году обучения — если это можно так назвать — Невилл чувствует себя довольно взрослым. Он прошел через многое, видал всякое дерьмо. От постоянных переживаний у него появляется пресс, пара мускулов и четверть бицепса. Возможно, потому, что он часто таскает горшки с цветами. Многие старшекурсницы улыбаются ему и даже подмигивают. Пару раз это делает профессор Слагхорн.<br/><br/>К счастью, Снейп больше не ведет зельеварение. К несчастью, он ведет ЗоТИ.<br/><br/>Ходят разные тревожные слухи: о проклятом медальоне, который почти прикончил Кэти Белл, и отравленной медовухе. Невилл предпочитает этому не верить. Бабушка пишет ему, что пока в Хогвартсе есть Альбус Дамблдор, они в безопасности.<br/><br/>Дядя Элджи пишет, пока рядом Гарри Поттер, ничего ужасного не случится.<br/><br/>Говорят, Гарри Поттер раскроил Малфоя от горла до паха. Невилл предпочитает этому не верить. Но по ночам он держит палочку под подушкой, а один глаз открытым. Просто на всякий случай.<br/><br/>Невилл предпочитает смотреть на все оптимистично, но готов к катастрофе. Он почти не удивляется, когда на школу нападают Пожиратели.<br/><br/>Директор Дамблдор погибает, а Гарри сообщает, что не вернется в школу на следующий год.<br/><br/>Мерлин, спаси их всех.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Невилл действительно не хочет возвращаться в Хогвартс на седьмой год, но он чистокровный волшебник, летающий хомяк, и вообще-то <em>обязан </em>получить среднее магическое образование. «Ты ведь не хочешь мыть полы в Мунго до конца своих дней?» — спрашивает Бабуля, и если выбор стоит между честным ручным трудом и мучительной страшной гибелью от рук Пожирателей — здесь есть над чем подумать.<br/><br/>Одно утешает Невилла: он уверен, что в этом году не увидит профессора Снейпа, ведь убийство директора — не лучшая строчка в резюме преподавателя... Его ждет большое разочарование.<br/><br/>Как обычно.<br/><br/>Невилл решает сосредоточиться на ТРИТОНах. Ему удается делать кое-какое домашнее задание в перерывах между <strike>пытками </strike>отработками в кабинете профессора Кэрроу (то одного, то другого). Он решает держаться подальше от политических конфликтов, особенно когда покрывает стены школы несмываемыми надписями «АРМИЯ ДАМБЛДОРА» или «ДОЛОЙ ПОЖИРАТЕЛЬСКИЙ ПРОИЗВОЛ». Его <strike>подельники</strike> друзья готовы идти за ним на край света; например, в кабинет самого кошмарного директора Снейпа, чтобы похитить школьное имущество, которое вообще-то является холодным оружием и должно охраняться немного лучше. Невилл, который даже по дому с ножницами никогда не бегал, несется по темным зловещим коридорам с мечем наперевес, а Джинни и Луна вприпрыжку следуют за ним, издавая громкие воинственные кличи, что отлично помогает конспирации (эта миссия оказывается провальной, но ничего, у них в этом году будет много других самоубийственных заданий).<br/><br/>И когда Невилл укрывает магглорожденных студентов в Выручай-комнате, все глядят на него, как на последнюю надежду.<br/><br/>— Что мы теперь будем делать, Невилл? — спрашивает Захария Смит, смазывая раны Невилла растопырником.<br/><br/>— Как насчет эссе по трансфигурации? — робко уточняет Невилл, и все смеются, и хлопают, и кричат:<br/><br/>— Да! Верно! Отличная идея — отравим кошку Филча! Взорвем Большой зал! Украдем шкурку бумсланга! Подожжем директора!!!<br/><br/>Здесь много гриффиндорцев, но есть и студенты с Хаффлпаффа, и даже парочка с Рейвенкло, и разве не здорово, что они все так чудесно понимают друг друга? Дружба и единство, как всегда мечтал Невилл.<br/><br/>— Убьем врага! — кричат они дружно. — Смерть Пожирателям!<br/><br/>— Как насчет... мирного протеста? — в итоге решается Невилл. — Мы могли бы засадить двор белыми цветами, как символ...<br/><br/>— Дьявольские силки! — вопят ему в ответ. — Врывающиеся кактусы! Саблезубые росянки!!!<br/><br/>Больше всех бушует мелюзга. Современные дети приводят Невилла в ужас. Их всех пичкают наркотиками с пеленок — не иначе.<br/><br/>— Твоя смелость так вдохновляет, — мечтательно говорит Луна, взяв его за руку (ладони Невилла тут же начинают потеть с обеих сторон).<br/><br/>— Точно, — подтверждает Джинни. — Ты такой отважный! Почти как Гарри. Хотя, конечно, не совсем.<br/><br/>И обе подмигивают ему.<br/><br/>Что ни говори, а этот седьмой год меняет Невилла. Он сильно скидывает в весе, ведь в Выручай-комнату эльфы приносят почему-то только рвотные батончики и растворимую овсянку. На лице его образуется щетина, которую Невилл старательно пытается соскрести маникюрными ножницами Джинни, но особо не преуспевает. Он почти не спит, потому что занят планированием революции или отработками у Кэрроу. С того момента, как в замке обнаруживается тайный лаз в «Кабанью голову», Невилл начинает попивать вечерами — просто чтобы слегка успокоить нервы. Помогает лучше, чем чай с ромашкой.<br/><br/>Даже Тревор теперь — боевая лягушка. На спине он переносит партизанские записки из одной части замка в другую. Сколько раз Тревора пытаются изловить миссис Норрис, Кэрроу или Снейп — он всегда возвращается невредимым. С чертовой лягушкой никогда ничего не случится, с ужасом осознает Невилл. Жаба-которая-выжила.<br/><br/>И хотя все они живут в ожидании катастрофы, Невиллу нравятся уютные вечера в кругу своих новых друзей, за обсуждением взрывов и массовых убийств. Он наконец-то чувствует, что нашел свою нишу.<br/><br/>На следующую ночь в школу возвращается Гарри Поттер.<br/><br/>— Гарри, ты такой смелый! — кричит Джинни.<br/><br/>— Очень вдохновляет, — добавляет Луна, а Захария Смит пытается протереть очки Гарри своей рубашкой.<br/><br/>Гарри Поттер дает всем задания, кричит и командует, пока за его спиной Гермиона и Рон неистово целуются. Все носятся по школе в поисках какой-то штуковины, которую Гарри толком не может описать, и сказать, зачем она — тоже не может, и где она, и на что похожа, и вообще что происходит, нет времени объяснять, скорее на абордаж. События начинают происходить очень быстро.<br/><br/>Снейп улетает, Волдеморт берет весь замок в заложники, Гарри Поттер умирает, а шапка на Невилле загорается синим пламенем.<br/><br/>И вот он стоит, в своей горящей шапке, и чувствует, что дошел до предела.<br/><br/>В его голове только свист ветра и завывания флейты.<br/><br/>Меч ложится в руку, как влитой.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>«Это не важно, что Гарри умер. Люди умирают каждый день...» — это лишь одна фраза, вырванная из контекста пламенной речи, что произнес Невилл. Именно эта фраза появляется на обложках всех газет на следующий день после Битвы, и дядя Элджи еще четыре года не разговаривает с племянником.<br/><br/>Невилл Лонгботтом остается в истории магии как человек, убивший Нагайну, которая убила Северуса Снейпа (если бы Невилл знал, он бы дважды подумал). Он остается в памяти магов, как Истинный Гриффиндорец.<br/><br/>Люди делают себе татуировки с его лицом на спине или на груди (смотрится реально жутко).<br/><br/>Его приглашают на телешоу и интервью. Просят целовать младенцев на парадах (бр-р).<br/><br/>Невилл находит себе жену (хозяйку трактира — идеальный выбор для начинающего алкоголика), строит дом и высаживает грядки с мимблетонией.<br/><br/>По вечерам он сидит на террасе, в кресле-качалке, и играет на банджо.<br/><br/>В его душе живет гармония и покой; до тех пор, пока не приходит письмо из Хогвартса.<br/><br/>Директор Макгонагалл просит Невилла стать преподавателем травологии и деканом Гриффиндора, ведь у нее теперь слишком много директорских обязанностей.<br/><br/>«Толпа чокнутых детишек, которые только и ждут момента, чтобы что-то взорвать, поджечь, убить и съесть?» — думает Невилл растеряно, сжимая в руке письмо.<br/><br/>Потом идет паковать чемоданы.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Так или иначе, теперь вы знаете. Вы можете видеть его среди грядок в теплице: свет преломляется через стеклянные стены, оставляя солнечные полосы на волевом лице. Взглянем поближе: эти широкие плечи и тяжелый взгляд настоящего мужчины... горшок с мандрагорой в руке... профессорская мантия слегка тесновата, так что плотно обтягивает могучую грудь профессора Лонгботтома.<br/><br/>Взглянем еще поближе... и еще... и еще... да, точно! С этого расстояния можно видеть, как торчит под грубой тканью мускулистый профессороский сосок.<br/><br/>Все мы помним о героизме и сексуальности Невилла Лонгботтома. А теперь знаем и о его добром сердце.<br/><br/>Давайте подмигнем ему все вместе, ведь Невилл так это любит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>